


Art Post: A Case Study in Adulting: Clint Barton

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Clint goes outside (not without bribery).Accompanying art for a delightful fic in this year's Marvel BB!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Case Study in Adulting: Clint Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323237) by [K_R_Closson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/pseuds/K_R_Closson). 



> K_R_Closson's hilarious Hawkeye fic deserves more than this art, it deserves your eyes reading it! Do that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8323237) and check out where this piece fits into the story, as well as the other art by paleogymnast.


End file.
